The Demon and the Angel
by nicolemda
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I would greatly appreciate it if you could write reviews for me to go off of! This is a CyborgXOC RavenXBeastboy fic. Raven has a twin sister, Malchior appears and attempts to kill Raven, and her father is after her twin sister. What will become of Raven and her sister?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, except for the character Angel Roth.

Chapter 1: Bad feeling

It was early in the morning and Raven had woken up early because she felt as though something bad was going to happen. She felt as though a family member was going to be in trouble, not any of the Teen Titans, but someone else in her family.

~flashback~

Raven and her sister Angel are playing outside the monastery and Arella is watching them. And Raven's mom comes to take her to the monastery, but Angel starts to protest. "Why does Raven have to go?" Angel wined. "That is how it is supposed to be. I'm sorry." Arella replies. "But why? It's so unfair!" Angel replies getting angrier by the second. "It's because of your father Trigon. And because of him Raven is part demon, and has to leave with Azar." Arella replies calmly. Angel is so mad now, she starts to go into a fit of rage. "I hate my father and I hate DEMONS!" Angel says while in her fit of rage. "But your sister is a demon." Arella reminds her. "NO SHE'S NOT! She isn't a demon in my eyes! I love her and I don't want her to leave me!" Angel cries and runs away never to turn back again. Arella watches and then calles her back because she remembered the promise Trigon made. That Angel would die at the hand of her father, Trigon.

~end flashback~

Raven remembered this moment. Raven wasn't the only one who had woken up early though, Cyborg had also woken up early because his batteries were done charging and he felt like sitting up on the roof watching the sun rise. As Cyborg had gotten to the top he noticed that Raven was sitting out too and he decided to join her, hoping that she would not kill him for disrupting her. But little did he know that she was deep in thought, so deep that she didn't see him until he sat down next to her and made her jump a little. Cyborg saw that she had jumped a little and chuckled to himself. "Hey Raven you're up early." "So are you." Raven replied in her usual monotone but Cyborg could sense some shakiness in her voice. "So what's bothering you? And don't say nothing because I can tell that there is some shakiness in your voice, so something's up." "I just felt as though something terrible is going to happen and that it's going to happen to one of my family members." "Raven, nothing is going to happen to one of us, we all got each other's back." "No, not one of the Teen Titans," "You mean like either your twin sister or your brother?" Cyborg interrupted. Raven quickly turned her head as soon as she heard twin sister. "How did you know I had a twin sister!?" Raven said in a shaky voice, because as soon as she said it she knew that today was the day, the day that her father was going to destroy her twin sister Angel. Faster than Cyborg could reply Raven stood up and started panicking and mumbling to herself. Cyborg stood up and took her by the shoulders and sat her down. "Remember when you and me took an "adventure" to your home and I met your sister and she came back with us and stayed on earth for like two months? And during that time all I did was hang out with your sister, and remember Robin kept asking me why I always left the tower?" "Yea I remember now, he kept thinking you were going out to a club." Raven replied with a half-smile on her face while remembering how Robin acted.

"Well, I don't know if she ever mentioned this to you but my father Trigon, he is going to kill her because he thinks that she is too much like our mother, and he hated how he was a demon and how he couldn't have our mother, that is why he killed our mother." Raven said while trying to hold back tears. Raven was very close to her sister because she was the closest thing she had after her mother left. They didn't really consider themselves twins because raven wore dark purple and black, while her sister wore white. Both of them had purple hair and they both were half demons but Angel was Ravens opposite. And for being Ravens opposite, they seemed to get along better than she had gotten along with anyone, even Starfire. Cyborg sat there frozen with worry and fear. "Oh and yes I know you like her, because every time that you would come back from seeing her, your emotions were wild crazy with love." And when Raven said that, it shook Cyborg out of his state and he blushed, because he knew that it was true. "But..but, NO! I will not let that happen! Call her here and I will protect her, and we can introduce her to everyone!" Raven thought about it, then looked at Cyborg and remembered all of the emotion bouncing off of him every time he came back from seeing her, and she just couldn't hurt her big half-brother. "Fine." Raven replied. "Boo-Ya! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't ever let her out of my site!" Cyborg replied happily. Raven smiled when she saw his response. Now to call her sister!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 2: The call

Raven gets up from her spot on the roof after cyborg had ran off, and went to her room to go call her sister. Now Raven doesn't use a phone to call her sister, she uses her mind. Because they are twins they have this special connection. But its only mental, not physical. So Raven goes into her room to go call her sister, and when she does finally get ahold of her, her sister is first off surprised and then she sounds like she is freaked out.

"Hey Angel it's me Raven."

"Oh! Hey Raven! Why are you calling me?"

"Um, well you know how dad is out to get you?"

"Wait! How did you know that?"

"Um I can sense that something is wrong. So I just figured that it was dad."

"Oh. Well yea?"

"Well Cyborg and I were talking, and we both think that you should come to live with the titans for now." There was silence.

"Angel?" Raven said with some fear in her voice.

"Sorry I was just so surprised, okay, yea sure!"

"Great! When can you be here?"

"Um, probably in like 2 seconds, since I'm doing nothing."

"Great just transport yourself to me."

"Okay." Angel replied.

Then in a matter of seconds white angel wings had appeared in Raven's room. When they went away Angel was standing in front of Raven. Raven just sat there and then broke out in tears and ran and hugged her sister.

"This is so unlike you Raven. You know I'm here and I will never leave you." Angel replied also on the verge of tears.

"I know, I don't really know what got into me. I will need to go into nevermore later and check on that." Raven replied.

"Well are you ready to go down and meet the rest of the team." Raven replied with butterflies in her stomach.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Angel replied nervously.

Raven and Angel walk out of Raven's room to only bump into Cyborg. Cyborg says sorry to Raven then looks to see who she's with and sees Angel and smiles big and gives Angel a huge hug. "Angel! I'm so happy to see you!"

"I can tell." Angel replies with a blush starting to form on her face.

"Ugh! Cyborg tone it down! My head is starting to hurt from all of your happiness!" Raven complained.

"Hehe sorry Raven." Cyborg said with a slight blush.

"I'm going to call Robin and ask him to call a meeting." Raven said as she reached for her communicator.

"Hey Robin, could you please call a meeting. I have someone that I would like to introduce to everyone."

"Yea, sure Raven."

"Thanks." Raven replied and closed her communicator and looked at Angel who had been surprisingly quiet.

"Ready?" Raven said with a slight hint of nerves in her voice.

Angel nodded. "Okay, Cyborg do you mind?" Raven said.

"Oh! Right sorry!" Cyborg said then left.

"Okay so we will go in and I will introduce you to everyone and reveal why you're here and then tell Robin that you will be staying with me until this is over or until you are ready to leave."

Raven and Angel enter and everyone is shocked to see another Raven. "Raven, Raven? I think I'm seeing doubles!" Beastboy said.

Raven rolled her eyes and Angel giggled. "No Beastboy. Everyone this is my twin sister Angel. Angel this is Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and of course you know Cyborg." Raven said.

"Wait? How does she know Cyborg?" Robin asked questionably.

"Um well you see Robin, do you remember when I was absent a lot. Well I was visiting Angel." Cyborg said.

"Oh! I knew something was up with you Cyborg!" Beastboy said.

"Shut up Beastboy!" Cyborg said right before he smacked him.

"Ow! Why am I always the one to get smacked?" Beastboy said.

"Because you're an idiot." Raven remarked.

"So anyway, this morning Cyborg and I were talking and I had told him that Trigon, my father, was going to kill Angel. And I don't want to go any further in to that discussion but we both thought that it would be good for her to stay with us for a while. She can room with me, if that's okay with you Robin." Raven said.

"Yea I think that is a good idea." Robin replied.

"Oh joyous! We are going to do lots of the girl talk and the painting of the fingernails!" Starfire said happily.

"But for now me and Angel are going to go and meditate. Then I'll show her around the Tower and around town." Raven said.

"Okay then, but when you go out don't forget your communicator in case something goes wrong. And also if you're not back before 6 I'll have Cyborg call you to tell you that dinner is ready." Robin said.

"Okay. Come on Angel lets go and meditate."

Raven and Angel leave to go to Raven's room to go and meditate. After they meditate and Raven showed Angel around the tower, they went out.

"Man, this town sure is big compared to the last one that I was in." Angel said.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere this claw grabs Raven and takes her away but before it can get anywhere Raven shoots at it and it drops her and she quickly flies back to Angel and calls Robin on her communicator.

"Robin! Malchior is back! I and Angel are near the pizza place. Please hurry, he got," But before she could finish Malchior had Raven in his claw, and on top of that she had dropped her communicator but luckily Angel was near so she picked it up.

"What is going on? Where is Raven?" Robin asked.

" Malchior has her. And I don't know what to do because everything that I have tried has failed." Angel said in a scared voice.

Angel hasn't been real brave in the past few weeks due to her fear of her father. "Okay we are on our way. Just hang in there." Robin said.

As soon as they got to the scene, they saw Angel falling and Raven being carried away by Malchior. Raven was unconscious, and the only one who could see that was Beastboy because he was in the form of a hawk and could see farther. Cyborg saw Angel falling and faster than Robin could even react Cyborg ran to go and catch Angel. And at the same time, Beastboy went off to go and get Raven. When Beastboy had caught up with Malchior he had flown and hit Malchior in the eye with one of his talons causing Malchior to drop Raven. Beastboy dove down and caught Raven and brought her back to the team before Malchior could even see again. When Beastboy had set Raven down gently he quickly changed back into Beastboy and ran over to ravens side to inspect her. And all around Raven was a pool of blood. She was losing blood and she was losing it fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update. I've been having some family issues, and decided it's time to write my story because Fanfiction is my only get away from life. So anyways! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

_She was losing blood fast!_

Beastboy started freaking out and panicking, Starfire was crying on Robins shoulder, Robin was in complete shock, Cyborg was checking on her vitals, Angel was fighting Malchior, and Malchior was winning.

"Um guys! I could use some, AHHH!" Angel said but was interrupted when Malchior grabbed her. The only one who had heard was Cyborg. Cyborg heard her cry out and looked up.

Furious he said, "MALCHIOR! LET. HER. GO!"

"My, my, Cyborg. Temper! Would you like to see your precious girl end up like my sweet Raven? Speaking of my sweet Raven, I wasn't done with her." Malchior said as he let go of Angel and let her drop. Cyborg had caught her and managed to say, "You hurt Raven and you may have to go through me and Beastboy."

Cyborg put Angel down and told her to get everyone out of there and back to the tower. She did so, and just as she was leaving, Malchior swore that he would get Raven. When they all got back into the tower, Beastboy took Raven and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary, with Cyborg and Angel on his tail. When they got there Cyborg hooked up Raven as Angel started to heal all of Ravens wounds.

"Come on Rae, you gotta wake up! We need you, **I **need you." Beastboy said. Just as Beastboy had finished his sentence Raven woke up to see Beastboy crying with his eyes closed and Angel healing her. "What….happened to….me." Raven said. Beastboy shot his head up and looked at Raven with tears in his eyes, and said, "You were attacked by Malchior and where badly hurt. Then you passed out and Angel teleported us here and started healing you." Beastboy said with a smile. "Beastboy, why are you crying?" Raven asked. Angel had finished healing and was crying happily into Cyborgs chest. She whispered something into Cyborgs ear and he nodded his head in agreement.

"We will leave you too alone. If anything goes wrong let me know immediately." Cyborg said. "Sure thing" Beastboy said. "Beastboy, you didn't answer my question, why were you crying?" Raven said. "Because I thought you had left me, I mean us." Beastboy said with a blush. "I heard what you said before I came completely into consciousness. That I couldn't leave you. Why?" Raven said still dazed and confused. "Oh. You heard that? Well I didn't want you to leave me because…I love you Rae. You are the best thing that's happened to me. Terra was just a faze but I have never felt this way when I was with her. I get all jittery and I have butterflies in my stomach and I become mesmerized by your eyes." Beastboy said turning redder by the second.

Little did he know that Cyborg and Angel were listening in on their conversation. "Way to go grass stain!" Cyborg whispered. Angel giggled quietly when Cyborg said that. Angel pulled Cyborg away from the door. "Aww man! It was just getting to the best part! Raven was about to reply!" Cyborg whined. "Oh well deal with it." Angel said trying to hold back her laughter. "We shouldn't get into their private business." Angel said with a serious face. "Fine. Your right." Cyborg said defeated. "Hey you wana go watch tv with me?" Cyborg asked. "Sure." Angel said. Cyborg and Angel walked into the commons room to only be attacked with questions from Starfire. "Is she okay? May I go and check up on her? Is she alive?" Starfire asked quickly. "Yes. Beastboy is in there now, so later. And yes." Cyborg replied. "Oh glorious! Friend Angel would you like to venture to the mall of shopping with me. I was going to ask Raven but seeing as she is hurt, I was wondering if you would like to go?" Starfire asked. "Sorry Starfire but I cant. But I'm sure Robin would like to go." Angel replied with a slight smirk. "You know you are like Raven sometimes." Cyborg said with a smile. "Oh joyous! I shall ask him now! Robin would you like to venture to the mall of shopping with me." Starfire said while giving him one of her pleading looks that she knows Robin can't resist. "Fine Star." Robin said. Starfire dragged him out of the commons room to the garage to go the "the mall of shopping".

Angel giggled when she saw Robins face as he was dragged out of the room. Cyborg walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to him signaling for her to sit with him. She sat down next to him and started watching tv. Angel soon began to feel sleepy, all of that healing that she did to Raven had really drained her. Soon before you knew it Angel fell fast asleep and has resting her head on Cyborgs shoulder. Cyborg looked over and saw this and blushed. Just then a loud crash was heard from the infirmary. Angel bolted upright with a slight blush on her face. She and Cyborg ran to the infirmary only to see a blushing Raven and Beastboy.

"What did you do to her grass stain?" Cyborg asked with a grin on his face. "I didn't do anything!" Beastboy replied. As Beastboy and Cyborg started arguing, Raven and Angel were having their own conversation in their heads. _"So what exactly happened?"_ Angel asked. _"We were talking then he kissed me and I kissed back and something exploded." _Raven said shyly. "Oh my azar! No you didn't!" Angel said out loud. Then realizing what she did she covered her mouth and burst out laughing. Raven understood her laughter and started to laugh along with her. Cyborg and Beastboy just looked at the two girls like they were crazy. "I am so happy for you!" Angel said as she gave Raven a hug. Cyborg looked very confused, then finally understood what she was talking about. "Way to go grass stain!" Cyborg said then slapped Beastboy on the back. "Yea did you make a move yet?" Beastboy whispered barely audible, but Cyborg and Raven heard it. Cyborg blushed and Raven giggled at his remark. "So does this make you a couple?" Angel said. Raven nodded her head.

**A/N: Sorry no cliff hanger! But on a serious note, if I don't get a review soon I may just stop the story. I just have a weird feeling that it isn't a good story. It keeps bugging me, so if you could just review that would be amazingly awesome! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have had a ton of things going on. Oh and if I don't get a review soon I may just stop the story. I just have a weird feeling that it isn't a good story. It keeps bugging me, so if you could just review that would be amazingly awesome! Thanks! Oh, and in case you didn't catch it from the last chapter but some the italics in the story mean that Raven and Angel are talking through their minds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, but I do own Angel Roth.**

"_So does this make you a couple?" Angel said. Raven nodded her head._

"I'm so happy for you and Beast Boy, Raven!" Angel said. "Hey? Where's Star and Robin?" Raven asked noticing that Starfire had not been there to jump up and down, yell in happiness, and squeeze the living death out of her. "Oh, Starfire wanted to take Angel to go shopping with her but Angel didn't want to go, so Angel suggested that Robin go with Star instead." Cyborg said. "Why didn't you want to go with Star, Angel? I would think that you would need civilian clothes." Raven said with a slight smirk. Raven knew something was up with Angel, she could sense it. "I was tired." Angel said. "Uh huh, you were tired." Raven said with sarcasm in her voice. _"What really happened Angel? Raven said "Cyborg invited me to watch tv with him, and I feel asleep on him…" Angel said. _The boys were staring at the girls because they knew that Angel and Raven were having a private conversation, but they really started to notice when they say Angel blush, especially Cyborg. _"Ah! But why is that so embarrassing? Raven said confused. "…Actually, I have no clue. But I could tell that it was embarrassing for Cyborg so I decided to tell just you instead." Angel replied. "Now that I think about it, I think that may have been the smart choice, knowing Beast Boy…" Raven said giggling. _"Oh my azar! This is so unlike me!" Raven said out loud. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Raven quizzically. "That's what you get for using the mind communication." Angel said in a taunting voice.

"Shut up." Raven said in her usual monotone. Both Raven and Angel suddenly felt as though two sets of eyes were watching them. They both turned their heads, only to see Cyborg and Beast Boy with confused looks on their faces. Raven and Angel both started to laugh, and that just made Beast Boy and Cyborg even more confused. "What's so funny?" Cyborg said. Angel stopped laughing and replied, "Your faces are what's funny." Angel said with a smile on her face. Suddenly the alarm went off, and they checked the screen and it said Slade. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven look at that in shock. Angel on the other hand, felt as though this isn't going to be a fight that she will like at all, she just has a feeling. "I guess we should get," Cyborg started to say, but was interrupted by Robins face on the screen, "Team! Get down to the abandoned, library, NOW!" Robin said. As soon as he said that his face cut from the screen, and the boys turned to face the girls, but they both had a slightly frightened look on their faces. "You girls okay?" Cyborg said. The girls didn't reply, but Raven got out of her shock and teleported them to the abandoned library. As soon as they got there, Robin and Starfire had just arrived also. "Okay everyone, let's go in." Robin said in his leader voice. Raven walked in first, then came Robin, followed by Starfire and Beastly Boy. Cyborg started to walk, but Angel was hesitant. "Hey Angel, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked worriedly. "Nothing, let's go." Angel said with a bit of fear in her voice. As soon as they entered, the first thing that they saw was, Slade. "Slade. I thought Terra took care of you?" Robin said. "Yes, nice to see you too Robin." Slade said with a smile. "And I see you've brought a friend. Hello Ms. Angel." Slade said with a grin. "How…how do you know my name?" Angel said shakily. "Oh, I know a lot about you, and your sister Raven." Slade said as he turned his head to look at Raven. "I also know something that your friends may not know. And possibly not even your own sister." Slade said with an evil grin. "As you know your father Trigon, is trying to kill you. But I don't think they know the reason why." Slade paused. "Well Titans, Trigon gave his powers to his daughters, then realized that he had almost none left." Slade started to walk closer to Angel. "Trigon gave most of his power to Angel. And now, he wants to get it back." Slade paused and took ahold of Angel with his new powers, and started to walk off. "Oh! And she looks like her mother, and Raven knows how he feels about that." Slade stopped walking and turned around. He started to tighten his grip around Angel, then all the sudden a blue beam shot at him, and he dropped Angel and flew and hit a wall. "You do not hurt her, without getting through me." Cyborg said angry. "Well then Angel, looks as though I will have to finish the job the hard way." Slade said. Cyborg was confused, and looked at Angel, only to see…

**A/N: Haha! Cliff hanger! What did Cyborg see on Angel? What else has Slade got up his sleeve? I will try to update faster this time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have had a ton of things going on. Oh and if I don't get a review soon I may just stop the story. I just have a weird feeling that it isn't a good story. It keeps bugging me, so if you could just review that would be amazingly awesome! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, but I do own Angel Roth.**

"_Well then Angel, looks as though I will have to finish the job the hard way." Slade said. Cyborg was confused, and looked at Angel, only to see…_

Angel was gone. Cyborg looked for Raven to try and get an explanation as to why she disappeared, but there was no Raven. Cyborg turned to Slade, "What did you do to them!?" Cyborg said angrily. Slade had a confused face too. "I have not touched them my big tin man." Slade said calmly. "Don't call me tin man!" Cyborg said angrily, then blasted Slade.

Over to Raven and Angel.

Angel appeared on the top of a random building, and sat down and just broke down crying. Raven appeared next to her. "Angel? Why did you disappear?" Raven said worriedly. Angel stopped crying long enough to answer her. "Because, I feel bad that I got all of you into this, especially you and Cyborg!" Angel said before crying again. "Angel, you didn't get us involved. I wanted us to get involved, Cyborg wanted to get involved." Raven said. "He said that he would protect you even if it meant laying down his life for you." Raven said also close to tears. Angel stopped crying, looked at Raven and gave her the biggest hug she has ever given. "Thank you Raven!" Angel said. "Now I believe it's time for me to go." Angel said with bravery in her voice. "You aren't alone Angel. You know that right?" Raven said. "Yea I know." Angel said with a smile. Then both Raven and Angel disappeared.

Back to the old abandoned library.

After about 5 min of fighting, Angel and Raven suddenly appeared. "Raven! Angel!" Beastboy and Cyborg yelled. Angel looked up, "Slade! If you want me, then come and get me!" Angel yelled then ran off into a dark cave. Raven, Cyborg and everyone else was startled, but Slade smirked and ran off after her. "Angel!" Cyborg called. "Cyborg! Just let her do this on her own. She'll be fine. TRUST ME!" Raven said.

Meanwhile…

Angel flew through the dark cave knowing that Slade was following her. She didn't know what possessed her to say and do that. Then she hit a dead end. She turned around to see if there was another way out, but came face to face with Slade. She shrieked, and Slade smiled evilly. He took her by the cloak and dragged her out of the cave. When they got out of the cave and in front of everyone he threw her into a wall. "Angel!" Cyborg yelled, then ran to her. "Angel! Are you okay?" He said worriedly. "Yea I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Angel said obviously in pain. "No you're not. Raven! Get us home!" Cyborg yelled. Then Raven turned around and saw her sister in Cyborgs arms. "Okay!" Raven said. When they got home, Cyborg ran to the infirmary and started to take care of Angel. Raven turned and started to cry on Beastboy's shoulder. Beastboy lead her over to the couch, and held her in his arms and let her cry. When she was done crying she looked up into Beastboy's eyes and said "I'm sorry for me acting so weird lately Beastboy." "It's fine Rae. I would act the same if that was someone I loved too." Beastboy said. "Beastboy?" "Yea Rae" Beastboy answered. "Can you sleep with me tonight? I've been having nightmares again." Raven asked. "Sure Rae."

Back with Cyborg and Angel…

Cyborg had noticed that Angel had passed out on the way to the infirmary, so he had to hook her up to the machines quickly and bandage her up. Now he was sitting next to the bed, just waiting for her to wake up. "Come on Angel! Don't leave me. You can't leave me…" Cyborg said as he started to cry in his hands. "Why shouldn't I leave you?" Angel said weakly. Cyborg looked up at Angel who was smiling weakly. Angel touched Cyborgs face and smiled again weakly, "You still haven't answered my question." She said. "I don't think you should leave me because…I…I…love you." Cyborg said then looked down and blushed. Angel placed her hand under his chin and lifted his face. "Cyborg, I love you too." Angel said. Then Cyborg leaned in and kissed her. "I'll go and get Raven…" "Wait, Cyborg I have a question, how long have I been out." Angel said worried. "Don't worry it was only overnight, so probably 16-20 hours." Cyborg said sensing her worriedness. "Now I will be right back after I find Raven. Okay?" "Okay." Angel said. Cyborg left and went to go and look for Raven and found her and Beastboy cuddle up on the couch watching TV. "Hey Rae, Angel's awake." Cyborg said. Raven turned around and almost tackled Cyborg down on the way to the infirmary. When she got there she knocked the door, and then went in. When she saw Angel she ran over and gave her one of the biggest hugs ever. "Raven…your…suffocating…me…" Angel said out of breath. "Oh! Sorry! I was just so worried about you!" Raven said. "Yea I can tell. I see tear streaks down your face." Angel said with a faint smile. "Cyborg just wanted to tell you that I'm awake and that I needed to get some rest." Angel said. "Okay, well I'll let you get some rest. I just wanted to know that you were okay." Raven said. When Raven walked out of the infirmary she went to Cyborg but on the way over the alarm went off. "Team there's something going on downtown, I'm not sure what but I need everyone to go except Cyborg. Cyborg you stay here and take care of Angel." Robin said.


End file.
